Creepypasta the Fighters/Kuchisake-Onna
Bio The Kuchisake-onna (which translates into slit-mouth woman) is a demonic spirit from both Japanese mythology as well as urban legend. She is believed to be the disfigured ghost of a woman who was mutilated by her jealous husband and now seeks revenge upon the living. Tales began rising of a woman travelling by night, often wearing a surgical mask. The woman will stop the person and ask, "Am I pretty?" If the person answers no, the person is killed with a pair of scissors which the woman carries. If the person answers yes, the woman pulls away the mask, revealing that her mouth is slit from ear to ear and asks, "How about now?" If the person answers no, he/she will be cut in half. If the person answers yes, then she will slit his/her mouth like hers. Although impossible to escape from, legend claims that by answering "You are average," or throwing fruit/candy at her as an offer, a person can avoid the spirit's violence - any other attempt to trick and/or overpower the spirit is usually seen as futile. Powers/Weapons The slit-mouth woman carries around a pair of scissors as her tools of pain. It is impossible to run away from her, as she will simply reappear in front of the victim. Movelist Special Moves *Soaring Scissors - Kuchisake-Onna throws her scissors at the opponent. *Snip Snip - Kuchisake-Onna zips through the opponent with her scissors. *Fruit Throw - Kuchisake-Onna throws fruit at the opponent. *Beautiful Spin - Kuchisake-Onna spins in place with her arms out. *Leaping Scissors - Kuchisake-Onna jumps into the air and stabs the opponent's shoulder with her scissors. *Scissors Impale - Kuchisake-Onna stabs the opponent's stomact with her stomach. *Youkai Teleport - Kuchisake-Onna turns into mist and teleports. *Throw - Kuchisake-Onna grabs the opponent, holds his/her arm, kicks him/her in the face, and throws him/her. *Reverse Throw - Kuchisake-Onna grabs the opponent, teleports over his/her shoulder, and slices him/her in the back with scissors. Super Move *Special Candy - Kuchisake-Onna eats a piece of candy that enhances either her speed/strength. Creepy Finishers *Am I Pretty? - Kuchisake-Onna walks up to the oppponent and asks, "可愛い？" ("Am I pretty?") The opponent nods, then Kuchisake-Onna removes her surgery mask, revealing her asset (slit mouth) and asks, "今はどう？ " (How about now?") The opponent shakes his/her head, causing Kuchisake-Onna to slice him/her in half using her scissors in a fit of rage. *The Shinigami's Ferry - Kuchisake-Onna stabs the opponent in the neck using her scissors, but then notices a Shinigami standing nearby. She hands the opponent to the Shinigami, who drains him/her of his/her soul. Friendship *Kuchisake-Onna removes her mask and looks into a mirror which shatters. Mr. Creepypasta then says, "Pretty." Poses Intro *Kuchisake-Onna walks into the battlefield and says, "あなたの屈辱は私の美しさに追加されます..." ("Your humiliation will only add to my beauty...") Win *Kuchisake-Onna fans herself. Victory *Kuchisake-Onna removes her mask and says, "勝利は美しいです." ("Victory is beautiful.") Win Quotes *"唯一の私は、あまりにも強くて美しいというの痛みを理解する!" ("Only I understand the pain of being too strong and beautiful!") *"唯一の私は、強さと美しさの完璧な組み合わせを表している." ("Only I represent the perfect combination of strength and beauty.") Arcade Mode Intro *According to the original myth, the Kuchisake-Onna is the spirit of a once beautiful but vain woman who was married to a samurai who, in a fit of rage, slashed her face from ear to ear screaming to her, "Who will find you beautiful now!?" Since then, this ghost has been haunting the streets of Japan and creating panic in the streets. Then one day, she heard of a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Deep down, Kuchisake-Onna wanted to return to life and find a better lover than that samurai. So it was that thought that she entered. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Kuchisake-Onna returned to old Edo-period Japan, this time as a living girl named Natsumi. Tales of her unearthly beauty led men from all across the land to seek her hand in marriage, but in the end, she decided upon a humble villager. They were happily married until one day, a jealous samurai murdered the villager. Heartbroken and enraged, Natsumi killed the samurai while he slept. Soon, stories came in that samurai from all over Japan were being killed in their sleep. Notes *She's one of the few characters that doesn't speak English. *Her Fruit Throw and super move are based on one variation of the legend where it says that one way to get away is to throw fruit or candy to distract her. *Some of her quotes are borrowed from Vega. *Her Friendship is borrowed from Mileena. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters